Many companies strive to make data in one part of the company available to employees in other parts of the company to maximize the use and benefit of the data. While search engines are excellent tools for indexing company data and allowing the data to be searched, access to such data is often restricted in accordance with a predefined access control model, allowing employees to access data to which they are authorized, while preventing them from accessing data to which they are not authorized. As such, managers of company search engines must choose between excluding restricted information from the search engine index, potentially depriving employees from learning about useful company data which they may be authorized to access, or including restricted information in the search engine index, potentially exposing employees to company data, even in abbreviated form in a search result set, which they may not be authorized to access.